


Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

by Denyce



Category: Fastlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: Deaq discovers a few things about Van---& himself.





	Papa's Got A Brand New Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Cherese plopped herself down on the couch and scooted closer to Deaq before asking, "So when you gonna ask him out?"

 

"Huh?" Deaq asked, confused.

 

Smirking at coyness, Cherese pressed her point as she walked her fingers up Deaq's arm and tapped her forefinger into his shoulder. "Don't play coy with me, little brother. Van! When you gonna ask him out?"

 

Deaq just stared at her, still not sure he'd heard what he thought he heard. "What? Are you crazy? Van and me? Girl, that boy's my partner, as in 'work' partner." Deaq turned giving Cherese a serious look, "Did Dad say something to you?" Deaq hated being annoyed or pissed off with his dad or sister: both were losing propositions. Deaq shook his head. "Like I told him Van's my work partner, not my domestic partner!"

 

Cherese started to giggle, "Dad said something to you? See, it's not our imagination. In the words of Shakespeare, 'Methinks, he doth protest too much'! I think 'you' need to think about it."

 

Deaq shook his head and stated definitively, "I'm going to have talk to Billie. I'm really beginning to believe there's something in the water here, cause you're all crazy." Deaq stood and thumped his chest in pride, "Cherese, it's me, Deaqon LaVelle Hayes, your baby brother. The one who's been a ladies man all his life, going right from the diapers in playpens to this handsome fine young black specimen of man you now see before you." Deaq threw his shoulders back stood erect, preening his cocky manhood in his sister's face. 

 

One glance at Cherese he knew he had to take another tact before she tackled him. "Ah ha, remember, engaged twice?" Cherese rolled her eyes, and glared at him silently asking if he really wanted to go there. "Right not helping, forget them. But what in the world makes you think I've chosen an... alternate lifestyle? Huh? I swear a man doesn't bring home a girl since the unspeakable engagement---then what? You all decide I need to be gay?"

 

Cherese slapped his leg laughing then pulled him back down for a hug. They sat there together for several minutes in silence as her chuckles died away.

 

Quietly, Cherese asked, "Deaq, you know we don't care who you bring home as long as it's someone who really cares for you. You know that right?" 

 

"Rese, honey, I'm not gay." Deaq was getting annoyed and started to patronize her.

 

Very calmly, Cherese nodded, "Ok, then I think you better have that talk with Van."

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Deaq you can't be that obtuse." It really wasn't a question, but seeing Deaq's serious confusion she realized Deaq had no clue about Van, and if she was correct even about himself. Cherese took a deep breath. She'd need to be calm for the next part.

 

"Honey, you may, or may not be gay-or bisexual, frankly it doesn't matter, but Van 'defiantly' is bisexual. And if I'm reading the signs wrong with you----well I really think you need to talk to Van. Let him know where you stand."

 

Deaq shook his head, "Nah you got things mixed up Van's even more of a tomcat than me. I mean, sometimes he's juggling two or three! At work, he's always falling for the mark, the female target. Nope, you just got your signals way off."

 

Cherese made an undignified sound as she elbowed Deaq in the stomach. "Let me tell you something LITTLE BROTHER, my signals are dead on. Gay, BI, and especially lesbian signals are sharp as a tack. Remember, lesbian lover here, hon? But even without "signals" I would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to know what it meant back in the day when Van brought and introduced his date to dinner, distinctly MALE and Van introduced him as his DATE. Don't need to be a rocket scientist to know the man is bi-sexual?" 

 

After Cherese ended her spiel she watched Deaq just sit there with his eyes closed digesting everything she said. He opened his eyes and started to say something but closed his mouth again at a gesture from her. She had an idea what his silent question was. "When you were in New York. After they had been partners for a while, Dre brought Van over for brunch a few times. One of the main topics of conversation back then was me, and 'my' alternate lifestyle choice. Next thing I knew Mom invited Van to dinner. You should of seen Dad's face when Van introduced his date. A nice guy too, but it didn't last." 

 

She poked Deaq on the arm, "From what I understand, in your line of work it's difficult to keep a good relationship going." 

 

Deaq was fumbling for thoughts, never mind words. 'Van gay? Bi-sexual whatever, but Van with a guy? Kissing a guy, going down on a guy?' Deaq stood and started to nervously pace the room. Without looking a Cherese, he muttered, "Why?"

 

"Deaq, don't be ridiculous! Why isn't the question, what IS just is." She watched as Deaq continued his a agitated pace until she began to wonder if telling Deaq was such a great idea, but she couldn't shake her original theory: that Deaq was is crushing on Van and Van was beginning to notice and wonder. She had seen it today when Deaq stared at Van. She could feel and almost 'see' the longing. Not to mention how many times Deaq joked and commented on Van's way-too-tight pants. 

 

"No, I know, I mean, gay's fine. I have no problem with that. I just didn't---Van, I just didn't think of Van that way, you know. But it's cool." Deaq stopped and looked at Cherese, "But that doesn't explain..." Cherese just stared at him, letting him draw the conclusions. "You mean he thinks---thinks I'm...? Yo, baby girl you telling me Van thinks I've got the hots for him?"

 

Cherese bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

 

"Yo, man, this is---I mean there's no problem with the gay thing, I just don't..." Cherese stood up and quickly silence Deaq from saying anything else.

 

"Deaq don't say it. But I do want you to think about it. Think about your actions, your words. From where I stand, 'you're' the one making things confusing." At Deaq's blank stare, she continued, "You hover over the man, stare at him consistently, touch him in subtle ways, comment and stare at his tight pants more than half a dozen times a day! And let's not forget the signals are so thick that even Dad made a point of letting you know he was fine with it."

 

Frustrated, Deaq squeezed his eyes shut as he heard every word Cherese uttered. Feeling her hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes. "Deaqon we don't care! We love you and Van is family, either way. If you really don't have those kind of feelings for him you need to let him know. Ok?" Deaq nodded.

 

Cherese knew she needed to leave him to his thoughts. Knowing him, he'd be taking a walk through the park soon. She drew him into a hug and they clung together for a few minutes. Pulling away, Cherese rolled up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Just remember you're loved, baby brother."

 

Deaq stood still not knowing what to say or do. He kept coming back to one thought: Van.


End file.
